Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Altered Chronicles
by Adam Sark
Summary: The first chronicles following the inheritor of the Gauntlet Run, our protagonist finds himself as the second Kujo brother. How will an extra set of hands change this world's fate, and can he hope to even alter destiny for the better? A Jumpchain-based story.
1. Jumpchain Choices

**Ignore this section if you don't want some minor spoilers.**

* * *

**JoJo's Bizarre Jumpchain [+0]**

Conversion Rate - 10:1 (Exception: The Stand and Origins, 1:1)

BIODATA {100}

Age: 17 (modified by origin)

Gender (Heads): Male

Origin: Jovial (Jonouchi Kujo) Joestar [100]

Starting Era (d8 - 3): Stardust Crusaders (1987-1988)

PERKS {800}

Calisthenics [0 (50)]

Joestar Secret Technique [0 (50)]

Bartender [300]

The Stand (Magenta Heartbeat) [500]

HAMON {0}

Steady Breathing [0 (50)]

DRAWBACKS {+800}

UDS(C): Gauntlet-Kun [SPECIAL] -Jumps no longer give CP, and you can only get CP by taking Drawbacks. Stipends only give half their usual amount. Universal Drawbacks grant twice as much points (or the same amount in an actual Gauntlet). Dying in a Jump boots you into the next Jump, while removing any Perks and Gear you purchased in the setting. Companions are exempt to this, and will follow as normal.

UDS(C): Coin flip [+100] - Each Jump, flip a coin. Head, you're male, tails, you're female. Mono-gendered races are exempt from this.

UDS(C): Without Why [+400] - You don't know why this is happening, or know of the existence of the Jumpchain.

UDS: The Long Road [+200] - Your stay in the jump lasts until you die of old age, or 100 years pass, whichever is shortest.

UDS: No Exit [+100] - You must take part in the plot of your setting.


	2. Character Sheet version 1

**Ignore this section if you don't want some minor spoilers.**

* * *

Name: Jonouchi Kujo

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance: 6'5", 168 lbs, Blood type B. Black hair, Blue eyes. Has the same physical features as Jotaro Kujo, with the exception being a lighter muscle tone.

**Attributes**

HP 13/13 - FP 15/15

ST 13 (Thrust 1d, Swing 2d-1)

DX 12 (Speed 5, Move 5)

IQ 12 (Will 12, Per 12)

HT 15 (Dth 15, Sub 15)

**Traits**

Social Traits: Convincing Nod; Cultural Familiarity (Western); Cultural Familiarity (Japanese); Disarming Smile; Distinctive Feature (Star-Shaped Birthmark); Fearsome Stare; Good with Bar Patrons; Haughty Sneer; Language (English, Native); Language (French, Native); Language (Japanese, Native); License (Bartender); Patron (Speedwagon Foundation: FR 6); Patron (Joestar Family: FR 9); Reawakened; Secret (Knows the Future); Sexy Pose; Wealth (Poor).

Mental Traits: Easy to Read; Cowardice (CR 15); Patience of Job; Selfless (CR 12); Style Familiarity (Hamon); Talent 4 (Bartender); Xenophilia (CR 15).

Physical Traits: Enhanced Ground Move 0.5 (Joestar Secret Technique: Only while fleeing).

Other Traits: Payload 4 (Sleight of hand trick pockets); Magenta Heart Stand.

**Skills**

Fundamental Awareness (10): Artist (Drawing); Literature; Mathematics (Applied)

Novice (11-12): Area Knowledge (Menagwes); Area Knowledge (Tokyo); Computer Operation/TL 8; Computer Programming/TL 8; Cooking; Current Affairs (Headline News); Driving (Automobiles); Electronics Repair/TL 8 (Computers); Fast-Talk; First Aid; Games (Video Games); Games (GURPS); Guns/TL 8 (Pistol); Karate; Physics; Research; Speed-reading; Streetwise; Writing

Intermediate (13-14): Hidden Lore (Hamon); Savoir-Faire (Servant)

Advanced (15-16): Breath Control; Hamon Breath Control; Merchant; Singing; Swimming

Expert (17-18): Bartender; Brawling

Master (19+): Carousing

**Equipment**

Undercover Holster [1 lb]

-S&W Model 34 Kit Gun [1.5 lbs]

Small Backpack [1.5 lbs] {18.5/50}

\- Plastic .22 LR ammo case [0.5 lbs]; 1 quart Canteen (Filled with water) [1+2 lbs]; Compressed Rations x5 [3.75 lbs]; Light Clothes [1 lb]; Normal Clothes x2 [4 lbs]; 40 yards of 1/4" rope [3 lbs]; Microfiber Towel [0.25 lbs]; Roll of Duct Tape [2 lbs]; Personal Mess Kit [1 lb]; Sewing Kit; Compass; Collapsible Cup; Water Purification Tablets; Box of waterproof matches; Cigarette Lighter


	3. The Kujo Brothers, Part 1

Gasp! What the ever loving hell?!  
Oh crap, did I get reincarnated somehow? Oh god, the memories...

* * *

"You can do it! Pass the ball to your brother!"

My Brother (?!) tosses me the soft ball, a passive look on his face. The world seems to slow to a crawl as the ball approaches. It's coming right at my face! It's gonna hit! No, Stop it!

-Poff-

Inches from my head, a clawed hand deflects the ball, punting it upwards. I flinch and yell in shock, falling back. I pass through something, like it's a not really there.

On the ground, I have the perfect view of the ghostly thing, especially once it shifts to stare at me. It looks humanoid and about as tall as myself, coloured a deep purple, with intimidating orange, red, and blue highlights along its body. The end of its limbs were inhuman, it's feet digitigrade feet ending in taloned hooves, while it's hands had sharp claws, with tentacle-like whips extending from its wrist and trailing behind it. Short spikes were growing out of it's upper back and down its arms, starting bright blue at the base and grading into yellows and oranges up at their sharp tips.

It's head had three sets of short horns pointing outwards, one set where it's ears should be, and the other two starting near its temple and forming a ridge of sorts. It had huge eyes, glowing orange with green irises. A handful of horrifying tentacles sat where its lower face should be, the appendages shifting randomly, pulling together sometimes into a smooth surface that would hide the terrifying tentacles. Blood-coloured strands that resembled extremely thick hair hid the back half of its head, snaking down and getting caught in the spikes on its back.

"M-Monster!" I yelled, fear coursing through my veins- I wanted to get away from this thing!

And it did just that, disappearing in a wisp of energy that lead back to me.

My mother and brother rush to my side, worried looks on their face.

* * *

I was eleven. Mom had arranged for me to spend some time with my grandfather during summer break. Apparently, he had been doing some business in Tokyo for his company, and had some free time. My brother was his usual quiet and stubborn self, wanting nothing to do with what my mom had set up.

He picked me up as soon as school ended, arriving at the school grounds instead of meeting us at our house for some reason. I was completely surprised by his looks when I first saw him. He barely looked half his age, a mountain of muscles and manliness, the only clue that he was older than he looked was the streaks of grey in his hair and beard.

The woman on his arms was holding onto him with such a lustful look in her eyes, I was afraid I was going to see something I wasn't going to like. She looked young, too, but I was pretty sure it wasn't my grandmother, the Japanese features being a big clue.

That night, I confronted the man about his amour. He seemed surprised I had figured out what he was doing, and panicked when he realized I'd somehow pocketed his address book. I knew his wife's number, and the hotel phone was on the third dial before he went into a dogeza kneel.

"Look, how about this!" He pleaded, "I'll teach you how to use Hamon if you don't dial that number! Just don't ever tell Suzie about this!"

And so I figured out how to breathe properly.

* * *

I and my brother were lined up in front of the house, posing for the camera. We had our high school uniforms on, decked out and ready for the photo flash.

It went off, and Mom lowered the camera, smiling at us. "Alright! Hopefully that one came out proper! You two all ready for school?"

Jotaro's face went from passive to annoyed from our smothering mother. "Ugh, gimme a break..." he said, walking off. Such a tsun-tsun. He didn't even say goodbye...

"Don't mind him mom, he's just grumpy." I answered, matching her expression. "Oh," I added, "I won't be home until late tonight, the first shift at work's right after cshool lets out!"

Mom goes flush with happiness, and squeals in joy. "My son, such a forwards-thinking boy! A job at sixteen- But what was it again?" she asks, slightly confused.

Ah, gotta cover! "It's just a few part-time shifts at a restaurant in town, mom! They're gonna have me in the back, cooking with the chefs." That tides mom over, and she doesn't ask any more questions. If she knew I got a job as a bartender at a sleazy bar in the bad part of town, she'd freak out...

0-0-0-0-0

The memories stop assaulting me, and I finally get a grip on my situation. I'm at home, in my room. The calendar on the wall marks the date as November 25th, 1988. There's a monopoly card on the desk, 'Get out of Jail Free'.

Oh. Oh no.

My name. It's Jonouchi Kujo. My brother is Jotaro Kujo, my mother Holly Kujo, and my grandfather is Joseph Joestar.

I'm a goddamned JoJo. I'm in wacky fun bizarre land, where the Nazis have perfected cybernetics and vampires exist...

I would like a refund on this new life, please.

A terrible scream somewhere in the house. "HE'S BEEN ARRESTED!?" yells mom, probably while talking to someone over the phone.

That's... not good.

Checking in on the situation revealed that Jotaro was arrested after a fight a few hours ago. It'd explain why he didn't come home after school.

We loaded into the car and drove to the precinct, where a pair of officers met us. After getting a few details, they brought us to see him. Mom ran ahead of us, but we quickly caught up.

Like usual, Holly Kujo saw the best in everyone, even my tsun-tsun brother. She immediately jumped to his defence, but he went and ignored us. The taller officer got angry, which got Jotaro to explain what was happening to him.

Oh, he manifested his stand.

The police officers seemed to get more ticked off, not believing the story. The three cowering cell mates at least told them something was going on, before we heard a stabbing noise.

Where'd he get a beer? And when'd he learn how to shotgun an entire can in one go?! Damn it Jotaro, you're literally in a jail cell! Do you want to be fined for underage drinking?!

Mr. dramatic then goes on to manifest his stand to pick up a book and turn on a radio. The cops are freaking out now, clearly thinking my brother somehow got these things smuggled in somehow. "Hold it! He proclaims, This might not be enough for you to keep me locked up in here... I'll show you how evil this spirit really is!" his stand partly manifests, going for the tall officer's holstered gun.

Yeah, no way am I letting him sit in a cell for a few days, getting all mopey and brooding. Just as the partially formed stand reaches out, **[Magenta Heartbeat]** snaps a hand around its wrist, slowing it down to a crawl.

"What the-!"

My stand wraps its whip along the arm, pulling backwards at the same time. His stand fully manifests as it's pulled out of Jotaro, it's grimacing face a scary sight indeed, almost frozen in time. "C'mon, why the hell are you hiding in that cell?" I ask nonchalantly, "Wouldn't you rather be at home? Mom's making beef bowl tonight, that's much better than terrible prison food."

"You- 'Che!" He responds, taking in the sight of his stand fully manifesting, possibly for the first time. "The hell is that thing, Jonouchi? Another spirit?!"

I nod and turn to mom, but keep the slowed stand in my peripheral, "Can you see them, mom?"

She nods uncertainly, eyes trailing up and down the two stands. "I... Can, yes." Mom looks over to my brother. "Jotaro, please come out! This... this is something we'll need to talk to my father about."

Eventually, Jotaro conceded, but kept his distance, even after his stand disembodied and returned to him. Mom called gramps, and confirmed he'd be on an express international flight as soon as he could, bringing an expert with him.

For now, we had to deal with this bizarre situation...

XXXX STAND BREAKDOWN: MAGENTA HEARTBEAT XXXX

STAND STATS Destructive Power - B (Originally C)  
Speed - B (Originally C)  
Range - E/C (2 yards / whips (+8 yards))  
Durability - A  
Precision - B  
Developmental Potential - C (Originally A)

Stand Type: Close-Range Stand Appearance: Humanoid Main Ability: Temporal Acceleration Alteration Secondary Abilities: Temporal Revert (User Only)  
Notes: Grants user immunity to negative temporal effects. Damage to whips causes no pain/wounds to the user. Whips regenerate extremely quickly.


End file.
